Rub a Dub Dub An Angel in the Tub
by CastielsDemon
Summary: When Dean enquires why Castiel never changes his clothes, Castiel takes the most drastic thing he has ever done in his existence…take a bath. Total Randomness....


'Dude, what's with the same clothes every day? You don't have anything else except ala style: Angelic Vessel?'

Dean looked towards Castiel, his leafy green eyes eyeing Castiel's attire up and down. He was sitting on the hard hotel bed, his face a picture of curiosity and confusion, as the angel then glared at him in bewilderment.

'I'm confused Dean…'Castiel ran both hands down his creamy trenchcoat. 'These clothes aren't okay?'

'Erm dude…seriously…you need to change'

'Why?' Castiel's expression changed from uncertainty to shock as he again gazed at his outfit.

'Man…I shouldn't have to tell you Cas. I mean, cant you tell you need to change. It's been 5 months…'

'It's my vessels clothi…'

Dean interrupted suddenly. 'Look Cas, I didn't want to tell you this but…'He pointed a finger towards the confused angel. '…you smell!'

'I smell?' Castiel looked hurt, as he stared at Dean, urging him for an answer.

'Well yeah. Wearing the same clothes for months without taking them off is…well…ahem…going to have an effect on your personal hygiene Cas…even for you.'

Dean stood up and walked over to the bathroom, humming ACDC's Hells Bell's under his breath.

'What are you doing?' Castiel stated boldly, taking a few steps forward towards the Winchester's direction. Dean reappeared from the bathroom, the sound of rushing water echoing throughout the small hotel room. Dean smiled cheekily and sat back down on the bed.

'What are you doing? Castiel repeated, peering into the bathroom, a mix of fear and anxiety washing through his being.

'Running you a bath…'

'A…a bath? What's that?'

Dean glared towards Castiel, standing up again, his mouth wide open as he then let out a small chuckle.

'Oh Cas…' He slapped the angel on the shoulder, before then walking to the hotel door. 'I'm off to get Sammy. Get in the water Cas…make sure clothes are off…' Dean giggled again. 'There's soap on the side in which you rub over all of yourself, okay…every nook and cranny…make sure it lathers. And voila! You are a clean little cherub – oh don't forget your hair…' Dean pointed towards Castiel's brown fibres. 'It's been greasy for months…ahem…see you later!'

Dean closed the door, leaving Castiel alone in the hotel room, with the water still running continuously in the bathroom. Castiel cautiously open the bathroom door, glaring at the half filled bath in front of him – he looked around the side of the bath noticing the white bar that he would have assumed to be soap, and bottles of all different sizes and colours littered around the edge. He pointed a finger, edging it towards the water – when it slightly touched the top of his index finger, he recoiled back in terror. He hadn't any idea what water of that size felt like before. Castiel obeyed Dean's orders, taking off all 4 layers of his clothes, folding them delicately and placing them on the bed that Dean had been previously sitting on.

'Right…' Castiel said satisfied, before retreating back to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, a full length mirror hung on the side wall. Castiel glared at it suspiciously, thinking of who or what was staring in front of him. He knew it was his vessel…but two of them? Surely Jimmy didn't have a twin that he was aware of…and without his vessel's clothing on, his body looked so…different. So many lumps and bumps, muscles and veins protruding from his vessel's skin, and what was that below his waist? Something that only humans had he supposed – something Jimmy had…it was ghastly and grotesque and Castiel could only stare at the unique organ in horror.

He proceeded to place himself in the bathroom – shivering in fear as the water surrounded him, its warm embrace latching onto the angelic figure as he sank his body below the waterline. His hand grasped onto the soap – its lathering texture slipping and sliding in the angel's hands – Castiel fighting with the manmade object to stay in his hands. Castiel rubbed it all over himself, as he felt the smooth soap run over his skin, its white scented lather clinging onto his body.

'_There's soap on the side in which you rub over all of yourself, okay…every nook and cranny…make sure it lathers' _ was all Castiel heard in his head as he continued to soap himself up. He tried to think of what he may have missed…he had done every nook and cranny that he could of think of…except one. He raised a hand over his lips, as he glanced at the soap, wondering if this was classed as a nook. He slowly brought the soap towards his mouth – his nostrils becoming invaded with the sweet scent of rose. Suddenly, he placed the soap into his mouth – his teeth biting down on the object as his tongue swirled around it, trying to make the soap reach every part of his mouth. His eyes began to water as the bitterness burned his tongue and lingered on the back of his throat causing him to gag. He spat it out in repulsion, thick bubbles frothing out of the angelic vessels mouth.

Castiel plunged his head under the water, using his hands to scrap away any of the soap that remained in his mouth – soothing in the way the water cleansed out all of the remaining lather.

Suddenly he heard a thud against the bathroom floor – his head fiercely appearing above the waterline, thinking of the worst that demons had entered the small hotel room. It was then he gazed towards the floor. On the floor, there was something clear and smooth; something lukewarm…the whole of the floor had been flooded by the bath water – the water from the bathtub still escaping onto the floor like a cascading waterfall as Castiel looked at it in amazement. Every movement that Castiel made, made the water fall even more ferociously from the tub, but alas Castiel did not realise that just a simple turning of the tap would make this problem go away. Instead Castiel brought his legs up to his chest (again making the water fall to the floor in an almighty crash) in a hugging embrace, confused at what was happening around him. He might have been clean and he may have enjoyed the soothing quality of the water, but all he wanted now was for Dean to return home, to return and sort this mess out……

XxXxXxXxX

'Cas...Cas!?'

Dean returned from his unsuccessful mission of finding his brother Sam, entering the hotel room in a huff. His boot stepped onto the hotel floor, making a splashing sound, water entering his shoe in a wet, cold wave.

'What the hell?' Dean gazed at the hotel floor, glaring at the clear, smooth mess. Water was everywhere, 2 inches high, soaking the bed sheets, paper and carpet as rushing sounds of water came from the bathroom. Dean rushed over to the door, opening the door with force as more water escaped out into the front room.

'Castiel, what the hell is this?' Dean looked towards the angelic figure, hugging himself inside the filled up bathtub, lathered shampoo covering his brown hair and traces of soap lingering over Castiel's mouth. He rushed over to the bathroom tap turning it off in a hurry. The sound of the water stopped instantly, as Castiel peered upwards towards the Winchester. He looked at him sheepishly, as he stated: 'Well at least I'm clean, Dean…'

Dean grabbed hold of the vessel, showing him the state of the floor, however then realising that this was Castiel's first time of taking a bath. And jeez, he wished he never bothered suggesting it looking at the state he had made.

'Come on Cas…get yourself dressed.'

'But the floor...I can't get out can I? I mean…the floor is dangerous…'

'Its water Cas…from your bath…cos you couldn't be arsed to turn off the tap…now come on and get yourself dressed. The less I see of you naked the better…'

'Naked?'

'Castiel, please just get dressed, jesus…'

A few minutes later, Castiel appeared from the kitchen after being alone to get dressed. He appeared in front of Dean who was busy cleaning up the soaked mess. Dean glared at him, noticing that he was back in his trademark trenchcoat and suit yet again.

'Look Cas…sorry. I thought you could handle it, but I was wrong. You just be dirty from now on yeah?...'

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and he whispered in his ear 'But Dean, I enjoyed it. And I think it would be God's will for me to do this again. Thank you Dean…you have made me see the light to cleanliness'

'Oh no! Don't think you are taking a bath again at least not around me you ain't!'


End file.
